The Past
by Another Shadowhunter Author
Summary: Tessa Gray was an ordinary girl with an ordinary life in New York, 2014, until her whole world turned upside down. Somehow Tessa finds herself stuck in London, 1878, in a world she has never known or seen. Will she be able to get back to 2014? Or stay stuck in 1878?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

"Tessa! Come on!"

Tessa hurried over to Clary, who was yelling and frantically making arm movements that people probably would've thought were impossible.

"Alright, alright! You do realize I still haven't packed, right?" Tessa pointed out.

"Shoot. Well, go pack! We can't wait to have you as a dorm mate!"

Theresa Gray was just an average girl in New York. She goes to a normal school and has normal friends, basically a normal life. Tessa was going to move to the dorms that her school offer, because her aunt... had passed, and Nathaniel Gray, her brother, wanted her to use the dorms there.

Tessa bounded up the stairs of her house, flung open the door, grabbed a suitcase and started packing. She stuffed her clothes in first, then her prized laptop with its charger, then started putting her books in the suitcase. Sadly they don't all fit, so she had to leave them behind. She stared longingly at her other books for a while, then she closed the suitcase and dragged it down the stairs.

"Tessie...!" Nate's voice drifted from the halls.

Pause. "Yes?"

"Come here for a moment."

"Where are you?"

"In the guest room."

Tessa started towards the guest room, "Why are you in there?"

Tessa peered into the guest room, but before she could process anything, she was blindfolded and pushed towards something. There was a cackling sound that was seriously annoying Tessa.

"Nate...? Is that you?"

"Yes." Tessa heard Nate answer.

"Where are you taking me? You know I don't like surprises..." Tessa was gripping her suitcase very tightly, so tight that her knuckles are probably white.

Nate didn't answer, instead, she felt herself being pushed. At the last second, the blindfold loosened and flew away. Tessa found herself sinking into a purple, swirly vortex. Her clockwork angel that her mother gave her was flying in front of her face.

"Goodbye, Tessie. The Magister is waiting."

Then everything went black.

**A/N Alright... That's the prologue... I'm just trying this story out, not sure if people will like it or not... So yeah! I'll continue if it's good, and something if it's not... :) Sorry if it's short, there will be longer chapters, but then this is just the prologue :)**


	2. London

Will Herondale jumped out of the carriage.

"We'll be here, flash the signal if it's time."

Will nodded towards the ginger haired man. "Alright, Henry."

Will walked towards the supposed brothel. He was on a mission. A few weeks ago, they found a dead mundane body killed with a blade that has a symbol on it. They soon discovered that the symbol belonged to some organization called the Pandemonium Club. One thing led to another, and then it led to this abandoned brothel. The brothel is called the Dark House, as the source of information told him, and there was a pair of warlocks who are in the association, they were named the Dark Sisters.

Will looked up at the Dark House. It didn't seem like much, tattered windows, cracks in walls, it seriously looks like it is abandoned.

Suddenly, Will felt a crash of magic exploding in the air. He looked frantically around, trying to find the source. He looked back at the carriage, and saw Henry and a brown haired woman, Charlotte, stepping out. _They must've felt it too._

Will told Charlotte and Henry that he's going to look for the source, and wandered off.

"There you are! We've been awaiting your arrival. Please come with us, and all will be well." _A voice._

Will trudged to where the voice seemed to be coming from. There was a forest surrounding the Dark House, and the voice seemed to be coming from there. Will parted the leaves and branches to see a clearing. A girl and two women. No, not women. _Warlocks._ He can tell by the shimmering magic around them, the little blue electricity that sparked once in a while. But the girl, she had brown hair, but Will, couldn't see her face from the back. The more important question is, _what is she wearing?_ The girl was wearing a white dress that went to her knees and a blue jacket that goes above the waist, definitely not a normal lady would wear. The girl was also carrying a suitcase, for what reason, Will doesn't know. Will leaned closer to hear what they're saying.

"W-who are you?" The girl said, her voice quivering.

"Ah, see darling, Nate sent us here." The taller, thinner warlock said.

The girl paused. "Nate? Is he here?"

"Yes! Yes, he is here, and he has approved of you staying here." The shorter, plumper warlock exclaimed.

"Well, I won't go with you unless you tell me your names." The girl stuck her nose up, trying to look brave even though she's shaking.

"Well, the name's Ms Black, and this is my sister, Ms Dark. People call us the Dark Sisters－"

Will wasn't listening anymore. His mind was whirling. _The Dark Sisters? As in, the Dark Sisters that we're looking for? If so, that girl is in danger. _Will pulled a seraph blade out of his belt and whispered a name. The blade flared up in a blazing light before calming down. Will crept along the edges of the forest, until he was behind the Dark Sisters, then crawled up towards them. Thank Raziel that he had a silence rune on, otherwise the Sisters would've heard him. With the blade, he knocked them out and watched them crumple to the ground. Will sheathed his blade and looked up to find himself face to face with wide, grey eyes.

Will saw that the girl was staring a bit and smirked. Suddenly, her eyes flashed with anger and looked away.

"Why are you here?" The girl spat, hatred shined in her eyes. Will didn't know what angered her so much, but it was obvious she hated him.

"I'm here to rescue you, don't I _look_ like Sir Galahad?" Will raised his arms dramatically. "'_My strength is as the strength of ten, Because my heart is pure__－_'"

In the background, Ms Dark shifted a bit. Will hissed a word Sir Galahad would've never said, grabbed the brunette's hand, and started to drag her away from the place.

Out of the blue, the girl asked, "Are you the Magister?"

Will stopped, turned around and faced her, looking surprised. "Magister? That means 'master' in Latin, doesn't it?"

The girl looked partly confused, partly surprised. "I-I guess it does."

Will decided to continue, seeing she didn't have much comments. "I've mastered many things in my life. Navigating the streets of London, dancing the quadrille, the Japanese art of flower arranging, lying at charades, concealing a highly intoxicated state, delighting young women with my charms." The girl just stared, but not in the way he was used to, instead as if he was a strange creature she has never seen before and wants to get away from.

"Alas," Will went on, "no one has ever actually referred to me as 'the master', or 'the magister', either. More's the pity..."

"Are you drunk right now?" The girl blurted out. Will was surprised at the lack of formality and the bluntness in her words, but he did catch an accent. American?

"How very direct, but I suppose all you Americans are, aren't you?" Will looked amused. "Yes, your accent gives you away. What's your name, then?

The girl looked at him with disbelief. "What's _my_ name?"

"Don't you know it?"

"You've come barging into here, knock out two people who know my brother," So that's who this mysterious 'Nate' is, "grab me and started dragging me somewhere, now you demand to know my name? What the hell's your name? And who are you, anyways?"

Will raised an eyebrow at her cussing. A lady usually wouldn't curse in front of someone she doesn't know, it lacks formality and it gives the person a bad impression. She definitely is something. "My name is Herondale. William Herondale, but everyone calls me Will. Now come on, the Sisters can regain consciousness anytime."

Before the girl could protest, Will started pulling at her to run, but she stood firmly there.

Will sighed. "Come on, we need to leave..."

The girl looked hesitant, before answering. "Tessa Gray."

"Come along, Miss Gray."

Will started to run, pulling on Miss Gray's hand for her to run. They ran towards the carriage, but before they made it, a bolt of blue whizzed by Will's ear, close to grazing it.

"Miss Gray! Come out! We won't hurt you!" Ms Dark's voice drifted out from behind. Will heard Miss Gray whimper and her clutch on him tightened.

Soon the carriage was in sight. Will pushed Miss Gray forward and told her to get to the carriage.

Will turned around, unsheathed a dagger and faced the Sisters. Slowly backing up.

"Hello, little nephilim. Where's Miss Gray?" Ms Black hissed.

Instead of answering with words, he let the blade fly from his hands. Will watched as the dagger found its target and plunged itself in Ms Black. He watched as Ms Black screeched and screamed, shaking violently, ichor pouring out of her wound in the heart. After a while, Ms Black turned into a pile of ash. Ms Dark suddenly screeched and lunged towards Will, hands outstretched, sparks of magic shooting from fingertips, eyes blind with rage. The years of training come flying back to him as he pulled out the seraph blade. Will ducked the blue sphere shot at him and slashed at Ms Dark. Instead of lashing out at Will again, her eyes shifted from him and started concentrating. Before Will could react, the warlock had summoned up a ball of explosive magic and thrown it at his feet, at the wooden stairs that he climbed up as he was pushed back. The stairs exploded and wood pieces went flying everywhere.

There was a scream

Then dead silence.

Will was bleeding from cuts he's gotten from sharp wooden pieces on his cheek, arms and side. Slowly Will turned to see Miss Gray just outside the carriage that had wood embedded in it. She had a large gash on her forehead, and one wood piece next to her inside the carriage had blood dripped from it. Miss Gray was bleeding really badly, the blood trailed down to her cheeks.

Then Miss Gray crumpled to the ground.

**A/N Whew! The actual chapter 1! I didn't really want to leave the prologue in a cliffhanger, so I wrote this. I was also bored. So yeah... Also there's a scene in the chapter that's also in Clockwork Angel, thought it would fit. I'll do a disclaimer though: I DON'T OWN THE SCENE NOR PEOPLE, JUST PLOT. :)**

**Next chapter consists of...**

**Tessa to find out about Shadowhunters and Downworlders and stuff!**

**Institute people's reaction to Tessa coming from a different time period!**

**Tessa meeting Jem!**


	3. The Institute

Tessa woke up with a pounding headache.

She lifted a hand to her forehead and felt a bandage across her head.

Tessa looked around. She was in an unfamiliar place. There were beds along the walls, the room had a high ceiling made of stone, it looked like some sort of infirmary in the Victorian era. Tessa looked down, at least she's still wearing her clothes, not some sort of Victorian clothing. Maybe the Victorian era thing was just in her mind and this place is just designed like that.

"Miss Gray! You've finally come to."

Tessa didn't notice the small, almost child-size, woman with thick brown hair knotted into a bun at the nape of her neck. The stranger thing is that she's wearing clothes that are usually worn in the Victorian era, like a long, heavy, uncomfortable looking dress. _Holy hell, maybe I am in the Victorian era_, Tessa thought, the horror of it creeping up again. Immediately Tessa started to panic at the stranger beside her bed, but the calming, kind look she had started to calm Tessa down.

"Who are you?" Tessa asked.

The woman jumped a little. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Charlotte Branwell, head of the London Institute."

Tessa was quiet for a while. "Where am I? Actually, forget that question, what's the date?"

Charlotte looked surprised. "June 18th, 1878. Why?"

"_Shit._ Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_!" Tessa swore loudly, causing Charlotte's eyes widen at a lady swearing.

"What is it?" Charlotte asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

"Do you guys have a time machine, or something?" Tessa replied weakly

"Why?"

Tessa took a deep breath. "This is going to take some explaining. Look, I'm not from this year. I come from 2014. Yes, all the way over there. And I need some way to get back there."

"If you're from 2014, which is three hundred or so years later, how did you get here?" A voice asked. _Will._ Tessa recognized him instantly.

Tessa turned towards him. He was leaning against the door frame. She was now definitely sure she was in the Victorian era, because Will was wearing gray trousers, a long black jacket with a white collared button up shirt. Who wears that in the modern days?

"The last thing I remembered before I got here was being pushed into some purple vortex."

Will raised an eyebrow. Well, Tessa _is_ from the future, so she lacks the formality people here have, and she lacks the clothing too. She is never, _ever_ going to wear one of those dresses. Tessa can tell they are hard to walk in, heavy to carry, and too uncomfortable.

"Do you know by who?" Charlotte interrupted.

"Uh..." Tessa tried to think back and remember, but her memory of what happened are in pieces. All she remembers is getting blindfolded and pushed. Nothing else. "Nope, don't remember."

"Well, it's obvious that you are being hunted by the Dark Sisters, maybe you could stay here, so we can look after you without worries." Charlotte suggested. "I'll explain everything someday, but for now you can stay here and be safe

"Really?"

"Yes. We're going to have to get you new clothing, and－"

"Oh, no, no, no. I am _not_ wearing one of your Victorian Shakespearean clothing. Nope." Tessa was shaking her head wildly. "I shall wear my own clothes I packed in my suitcase."

"Oh just let the lady wear her own clothes. I would like to see what the future wears." Will said with a smirk.

Charlotte paused, as if she were thinking. "Oh, all right. I'll get Sophie to show Miss Gray here her room."

"Just Tessa, _please_. I _hate_ it when people call me 'Miss Gray' or 'Theresa'." Tessa pleaded.

"Then call me Charlotte, _Tessa_."

"If you really want to know something, we people in the future always call people by their first names."

"Alright, Tessa. _Sophie_!" Charlotte called out.

A brunette walked in. "Yes, Miss Charlotte?"

"Sophie, This is Tessa Gray. Tessa, this is Sophie Collins." Charlotte introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Tessa said to Sophie with a smile.

"You too, Miss." Sophie looked up. She was very pretty, with her brown hair up in a bun, shining hazel eyes. But there was a scar that ran from her forehead to her cheek, it stood out the most. Tessa tried not to stare at it. "Come along, now, Miss Gray."

"Please just call me Tessa." Tessa asked for the second time.

"Alright, Miss." Well that girl is persistent.

Tessa got up from the bed, grabbed her suitcase that was on the floor, and followed Sophie to her new room.

When they got there, Sophie opened the door for her and left. Tessa looked around the room. It was fairly average, white walls, a bed, a bathroom, a closet, a nightstand and a bookshelf. Tessa dragged the suitcase towards the center of the room. _I could live with this_, she thought. Then she started unpacking.

* * *

It was almost dinner time when Tessa finished unpacking and changed into new clothing.

Now she was wearing a red and gray striped sweater under a purple plaid shirt, black skinny jeans and brown UGG boots.

She had all her books on the bookshelf, her laptop on the nightstand, her phone in her pocket, and her suitcase under the bed.

The door opened and Sophie walked in. "Miss Gray, dinner is ready. Please come with me to the dining room." Sophie looked up and looked surprised at what Tessa was wearing, even though she knew Tessa was from the future.

"Great! Thanks, lead the way." Tessa exclaimed and followed Sophie to the dining room.

* * *

Tessa stared in awe at the room. It was huge! There was a chandelier hanging from the stone ceiling, a long table was in the middle of the room. Off to the side there were some sofas with a fireplace that's burning brightly and cackling right now. The table was largely decorated, a sheet was spread over it, there were candles on the table, lighting the place up, in the middle there was a flower vase full of flowers of all kinds.

"Come along this way, please, Miss Gray." Sophie beckoned, breaking Tessa from her reverie.

Tessa sat down in a chair just as the door opened and Will walked in.

"I see you're here already." Will spoke. "Nice clothes, too. I think I might like the future."

Tessa rolled her eyes. "Future clothing are not what you think. They don't show much skin unless you want to. They just... hug the body closer, so it shows the person's curves."

Will smirked and just took the seat right across from her. The door opened again to reveal a lady with beautiful blonde hair. But judging from the expression she was wearing, the lady was one of those snotty girls who _always_ brag or complain.

The girl's eyes fell on Tessa and her nose scrunched up in disgust. "Who is she and what is she _wearing_?"

Will sighed. "Her name's Tessa and she is from the future."

"Are you sure she's from the future? I don't think I like the future."

"Do you really like those heavy looking, uncomfortable, frilly, big dresses you always have to wear? Because you can barely move in them. In the future, we have more comfortable, easy moving clothing that does not look slutty as you think they are." Tessa pointed out.

The girl just huffed and walked out the door. "Tell Charlotte I'm not hungry and I'll be in my room." The door slammed shut behind her.

Will sighed again. "And that was the ever so pleasant Jessamine Lovelace."

"I don't like her." Tessa stated.

"Neither do I."

The door opened again to reveal a ginger haired man and Charlotte.

"Tessa, this is Henry Branwell, my husband." Charlotte introduced

Tessa wasn't really in the mood, so she just nodded.

"Where's Jem?" Will asked, sitting up.

"He's... not feeling well." Charlotte replied.

Will slumped back down in his seat. Sophie came in next, setting down plates of food as Charlotte and Henry take a seat.

Dinner passed by in silence, nobody said anything.

Tessa stood up and excused herself, not being able to stand the silence. She walked around the Institute, trying to find her way around. By chance she found her room and sat down on her bed. She took out her phone and decided to have some fun. She turned her phone volume to full blast, and played one of the songs that has been stuck in her head for a while. Tessa took out a book and started reading while listening to music.

Classic by MKTO played through the phone's speaker as the words of the book captured Tessa in the story. A while later she set down the book and started dancing to the song for no reason. Tessa sang to the top of her lungs as she pranced around the room.

When the song ended she was breathless, panting, trying to catch her breath. The next song started playing and it was the same cycle again. Before she could start singing to Ke$ha, there was a knock at the door. Tessa paused the song and opened the door.

There stood a guy about her age. Strange thing is he had silver hair and eyes. His eyes were slightly slanted, showing his heritage. Tessa realized she was staring, she blushed and looked away.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I heard music...?" The guy said, sounding uncertain if what he heard was music.

"Oh! Sorry if I woke you up. I was just playing music I like from where I come from." Tessa rushed out an explanation.

"It's alright. You're Tessa Gray, right? So that's the music from the future?"

"Yeah, there are different types of music in the future." Tessa remembered something. "What's your name, by the way?"

The boy smiled, "I'm James Carstairs, everybody calls me Jem. Nice to meet you."

**A/N That's chapter 2 :) TESSA MEETS JEM OMG AND JEM MET HER BY HEARING HER MUSIC OMG lol. Just telling you guys, this is a Wessa fanfic. Sorry Jessa shippers, but I'm a HUGE Wessa shipper. Okay, so last chapter I said Tessa will find out about the Shadowhunters, well sorry, but NEXT CHAPTER SHE WILL, FOR CERTAIN THIS TIME**

**Anyways, expect next chapter to have...**

**a little bit of wessa :)**

**a little bit of jessa :)**

**more modern stuff tessa shows to people**

**and more :D**


	4. Shadowhunters

Jem was peacefully reading a book when a blast of... music... played from across the hall.

To be honest, Jem didn't really know if it was music or not. He could recognize instruments and sounds in the music, and the male voice was singing quite... nicely. The thing that was unfamiliar with this _music_ is that there were also instruments and sounds that were unfamiliar, maybe still hasn't existed.

Curiosity getting ahead of him, Jem stood and went up to the room across the hall, determined to find out about this 'music'.

Jem knocked on the door as the 'song' changed into a more... louder, different tune, this time with a female singer. The 'song' suddenly stopped and a girl with brown hair and gray eyes opened the door. The girl was wearing something very... different, but Jem tried to ignore it. He saw that she was slightly staring and got a bit self conscious. The girl looked away, but Jem caught a blush spreading across her cheeks.

Jem smiled at the girl. "Sorry to interrupt, but I heard music...?" Jem was still uncertain if it was music.

"Oh! Sorry if I woke you up. I was just playing music I like from where I come from." The girl seemed genuinely sorry as she explained.

_Where I come from..._ Is she the Tessa Gray Charlotte told Jem about? "It's alright. You're Tessa Gray right? So that's music from the future?"

"Yeah, there are different types of music in the future. What's your name, by the way?"

Jem smiled. "I'm James Carstairs, everybody calls me Jem. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, call me Tessa instead of 'Miss Gray', please. So you're the Jem Will keeps asking about."

"Will asked for me?"

"Yeah. But hey, why don't you come in and stop standing out there like an idiot?" Tessa opened the door wide enough to let Jem in.

Jem raised an eyebrow and walked into the room. The room was just like all other rooms in the Institute, it was boring, to his taste, but Tessa's was a bit different. There was a strange, rectangular, black and white thing on the nightstand, and there were wires connecting to a black box. On the bed there was a smaller black thing.

Tessa must've noticed Jem looking curiously at the objects, and explained them to him. "The thing on the nightstand is something called a 'laptop'. A laptop is something you use to... Well, it's just _very_ useful. The thing on my bed is called a 'phone'. It's a portable device that is able to contact a person from a large distance, which includes all the way across the globe, though it would cost a lot of money. The phone can also play music and do many other things."

"So you're saying the loud music was playing from that." Jem pointed out.

"Basically, yeah."

"Will you play me a song?"

Tessa looked at Jem questioningly. "There are many different types, or called genres, of music in the future. It includes pop, rock, country, classic, jazz, hip hop, electronic, and more. Depends what you want to hear."

"Well, I'll listen to whatever you like." Jem said with an infectious smile.

"Alright." Jem watched as Tessa pressed a button on the 'phone', which surprised Jem as the screen immediately lit up. Tessa tapped and swiped her finger across the screen, doing something Jem does not understand. "Ready?" Tessa asked.

Jem nodded and she tapped the screen again. Music started playing, but instead of an upbeat song like the one he heard before, violins played. A while later a male voice start singing. Jem closed his eyes and absorbed the music.

To Jem, it was beautiful. Multiple violins played in the background as the man sang about hoping to get a second chance with a girl. A steady beat played in the background, as a different voice started singing. The music exploded into a loud chorus with more instruments added in. Multiple voices blended together as they sang different things. One separated from the others as it sang the high note at the end of the bridge. A female voice joined it. Jem opened his eyes to find Tessa softly singing to it.

Soon, the song ended and the room was filled with silence.

Tessa cleared her throat. "Well... Did you like it?"

Jem quickly nodded. "Yes. I liked how they mixed different instruments to make beautiful music."

"Well, the song's called Gotta Be You by One Direction."

"Who's One Direction?"

"This boy band. That sing songs. And stuff."

"Oh. The violin in it was nice."

"Do you play the violin?"

"Yes, I do." Jem smiled.

Tessa smiled back. "Would you play a song for me sometime?"

"Sure."

Tessa looked sleepy. Jem looked at the time and saw it was very late.

"I should leave you now to sleep, it's late." Jem said.

"Okay... Goodbye..." Tessa mumbled, just about to fall asleep.

Jem quickly closed the door to her room behind him and went back to his room.

* * *

Tessa woke up tangled in the sheets.

She untangled herself from the sheets and rolled off the bed with a thump. Tessa sat up and scratched her head groggily, still disoriented from sleep. She got up from the ground and straightened her pajamas－tank top and sweat pants－and stumbled into the bathroom.

When she got out, she changed into new clothes and fell back onto the bed. She felt extremely lazy today. Just sleeping in and not doing anything for the whole day seemed really appealing to her. Though the loose gray shirt was nice, the denim jacket and skinny jeans weren't helping her sleep.

Tessa didn't notice Sophie come in until the blinds were open. Before she would've squirmed under sunlight, but here in London it's always gray and rainy. It was the rustle of blinds opening that made her notice.

"Miss Gray, it's time for breakfast. Everyone is waiting for you." Sophie told her.

Tessa groaned and got up slowly, then reluctantly followed Sophie to the dining room.

* * *

Tessa sat down in her seat and planted her face on the table.

"Tessa, have you met Jem－" Charlotte started.

"Yes, Tessa has met me. We met last night in the corridor." Jem stated.

Sophie pushed her way in the dining room with plates of food in her hand. She set them down and walked away.

Tessa looked down at her breakfast. She didn't really have an appetite today. Sure, last night was pleasant, meeting Jem, he seemed like a real nice guy, but today, something just wasn't right. Tessa stood up and excused herself from the room.

Wandering around the Institute, Tessa had a feeling she was lost. Corridor after corridor she walked, yet she still can't find her room. How she found it yesterday, she will never know. Tessa took another turn and started walking past the doors of the corridor.

"Lost, are we?" A voice spoke from behind.

Tessa whirled around and found herself face to face with Will.

"No I'm not. What are you doing here?" Tessa asked.

"Charlotte sent me here to get you, she needs to speak to you."

"Oh. Well. Where is she?"

"Follow me."

* * *

Tessa followed Will to a large door. He opened the door and beckoned her in before leaving to do whatever Will does. Tessa saw Charlotte at a desk, scribbling furiously on paper.

"Uh, Charlotte? You called me?" Tessa spoke up.

"Oh! Well, take a seat, Tessa." Charlotte looked up from her paperwork and shoved the paper to the side.

"What do you need me here for?" Tessa pointed out.

"We need to explain some things to you, Tessa nodded for her to go on, "Well, you see... We aren't normal people. We are not mundanes at all－"

Tessa raised a hand as if asking a question in class. "Excuse me, but, what are 'mundanes'?"

Charlotte sighed. "I forgot you don't know _any_ thing about the Shadow World..."

"What's the Shadow World?"

"I'll explain it all. Mundanes are just normal, average people. The Shadow World is a world that mundanes can't see. People here under the roof of the Institute except for Sophie, Agatha, our cook, and Thomas, our carriage driver, are Shadowhunters. Shadowhunters are half angel, half human, and we're here to fight demons."

"So you're saying those demon crap are real."

"Yes. There are also Downworlders. They are creatures, creatures like vampires, werewolves, faeries, warlocks－"

"Those stuff are real too?!"

Charlotte sighed. "Yes, they are."

"Now what? Are zombies real now too?"

"No... Anyways, we have special runes that increase our abilities or help us in ways."

Will suddenly burst through the doors. "I found it! Here, read this instead of having poor Charlotte explain everything." Will handed Tessa a book.

"'The Shadowhunter Codex'? What's this about?" Tessa asked.

"It's about everything you should know about the Shadow World." Will answered.

"Are you a Shadowhunter?"

"Do you know you ask too many questions?"

"My brother always said curiosity was my besetting sin."

"I have to say I must agree with your brother."

"Well, move along and chat outside of here. I have a lot of paperwork to do." Charlotte interrupted. Tessa looked at Charlotte closely. She had bags under her eyes and seemed really tired.

Tessa grabbed the book and hurried out of the room, still in the middle of processing everything Charlotte told her. After stopping to ask Sophie for directions, she collapsed on her bed. Tessa opened the Codex and started reading, shortly after falling asleep on it.

**A/N okay, so this isnt my best work, but i was writing this late at night... and there was no wessa scene. well, i keep breaking my promises. but hey, jem and tessa got to know each other by music. not really jessa, but whatever.**

**i chose Gotta Be You as a song because i thought jem would like it, because it's sorta slow and has violins in it :)**

**R&R! :)**


	5. Nightmares

It has been weeks since Tessa found out about the Shadowhunters.

It has been days since she's finished the Codex.

The good thing is people at the Institute are used to Tessa wearing modern clothing. No more staring.

Jem and Will have gone to investigate the Dark House, since they never got a chance to look inside it. Henry was down in the basement doing whatever Henry does. Charlotte is back in her office, probably writing paperwork. Jessamine... Who knows what Jessamine is doing.

Tessa has been getting nightmares ever since she came back with Jessamine from their trip. Sadly on that trip she had to wear one of those Victorian dresses she _hated_.

* * *

_Jessamine and Tessa were walking around in Hyde Park, having a small conversation. More like Jessamine is having a small conversation._

_ "I never really wanted to be a Shadowhunter. I think it's bad for a woman to go and fight demons and get their clothes dirty. It is absolutely improper! Why should women do such a thing? Let men do all that work__ and__－__"_

_ Tessa turned around to see the man and the woman again. They have been following them around for a long time, and Tessa has an uneasy feeling about them. The woman seemed familiar, but Tessa couldn't quite remember her. She turned back around to see them right in front of them. _What? Weren't they just behind them? _Tessa was confused._

_ "Excuse me, mister and ma'am. But me and my friend here would like to pass by." Jessamine announced._

_ The man opened his mouth, but there was a squeaky noise. "We have nothing to do with you, we want _her._"_

_ "Why do you want me?" Tessa asked._

_ "If you want her, you'll never get her. She's my only friend." Jessamine opened her parasol and slashed out at the man. Tessa noticed just in time that in his mouth instead of a tongue, there were gears._

_ The woman beside the man smiled and raised a hand. "Hello, Tessa. Nice to see you again. The__ Magister said we cannot capture you yet, but wait until you're nice and ripe. So..." Before Tessa could react, the woman, no, Ms Dark, shot a sphere of blue and Tessa. Everything went black._

* * *

After that, Tessa had woken up in her room in the Institute and Will was bugging Jessamine. Day after day she keeps getting nightmares. Nightmares about being forced to 'Change' into people, if she disobeyed, she be lashed and whipped bloody.

Some nights she would wake up screaming, which concludes with Jem visiting her and telling her it's okay. Other nights she wakes up in cold sweat with the object she's forced to Change upon in her hands. She didn't want to, but sometimes she thought the dreams were sort of real. Who would wake up with an object from the dream in her hand?

Ever since the object thing started, she made a box to put them in. Sure in the dreams she can Change, but she never found herself Changed.

Until today.

This morning she woke up with a ribbon in her hand. She stood up and looked in the mirror. What she saw almost made her scream. She wasn't herself, she was a little girl. Thin, frail hair fell in front of Tessa's eyes. She started getting images. Images of an ally, of the girl－Emma Bayliss, she's named－running from something, of Emma having a violent death.

Tessa couldn't take it anymore, she did the first thing that came to mind. Scream. Then she felt Emma loosen from Tessa, felt her slipping away. When Tessa looked in the mirror again, she was herself again.

Sophie came rushing into the room. "What's wrong, miss?"

Tessa took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. "N-nothing's wrong, Sophie. S-sorry. Just m-my imagination..." Tessa was trembling.

Realizing she wouldn't get any information out of her, Sophie left the room after saying to come down to breakfast.

Tessa breathed out a sigh. "Holy shit. What the hell was that?"

She decided to try something completely out of her mind. She put the ribbon into the box, stared at the mirror and concentrated. She concentrated on finding the little piece of Emma Bayliss left in her. She focused on finding her. A light in her mind appeared, and something told her it was Emma. Tessa reached out for it in her mind, when she reached it, and grabbed a hold of it, the Change bore down to her like a train. Sort of used to the pain of doing it in her dreams, not really used to it in real life, instead of screaming or just taking it, a tear slid down her face. No, _Emma's_ face. She had Changed into Emma.

In reality.

She can Change into people.

Holy _shit_.

Tessa decided to keep quiet about this as she walked down the familiar halls of the Institute towards breakfast. When she walked in, the only people at the table are Charlotte and Jessamine. Charlotte explained that the boys found something and are with Henry down at the basement. Guess this breakfast is going to be an all girls one.

It was unusually silent without the guys, breakfast passed by in a blur. Soon Tessa was walking towards the library, having nothing to do. In the library, she ran her fingers over the spines of books, but none of them were ones she wanted to read. There was one that taught one how to turn oneself into a flock of sheep.

Footsteps made Tessa look up from the bookshelf. Will was standing behind her.

"What are you looking for?" Will asked.

"Pretty much any novel. Hopefully classics."

"Hm... Never really thought you liked classics." Will stated.

"Don't judge a book by its cover. The same goes for people." Tessa replied.

"I never said I judged you."

"Whatever. I can't find much books here, do you think they have _Little Women_? Or _The Wide, Wide World_?" Tessa asked.

"We haven't many novels here, unless you want to read _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_."

"Ugh. No. That book is for little children interested in fairy tale and fantasy."

"Well this library mostly has books for Shadowhunters."

Tessa snorted. "No shit, Sherlock."

Will looked confused. "Who's Sherlock?"

"Nothing. Just a detective. _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ just seems like a bunch of nonsense to me."

"There's plenty of sense in nonsense if you just wish to look for it." Tessa wasn't paying attention to Will anymore.

"Holy－ Is that _Oliver Twist_ I see?" Tessa's eyes widened.

Will turned around. "I suppose so."

Tessa grabbed it with eyes filled with happiness to see an old friend. "Oh my God I missed it. It's one of the books I had to leave behind at my house." Tessa turned around to see Will smile. Not one of those famous smirks he had on, but a genuine smile. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just I've never seem someone get so happy about novels, especially classics, before."

Tessa perked up at something. "Oh! Do you have _A Tale of Two Cities_?"

"That silly thing? Men getting their head chopped off for love? Ridiculous." Will walked to stand beside her. "There are better books here than that. How to chop off someone else's head, for example. Much more useful."

"I don't need to chop off someone's head. I'm not a murderer. What's the point of a humongous library if no one wants to _read_? Don't you have any other novels?"

"Not unless _Lady Audley's Secret_ is that she slays demons in her spare time."

"You read that book? Never thought you would be the type."

"Says the person who just said not to judge people."

Tessa smiled. "Hey, you're catching up on the language of the future. Just cut a bit more formality and its perfect."

"Thank you."

Tessa now didn't have anything to add to the conversation. "Uh... I finished _The Shadowhunter's Codex_."

"Great."

"If Shadowhunters fight, does that mean Charlotte fights as well?"

"Certainly. Why wouldn't she?"

"'Because she's a lady.'" Tessa said, quoting Jessamine. She was just curious why Jessamine didn't think women can't fight.

"So was Boadicea."

"Who?"

"'_So the Queen Boadicea, standing loftily charioted,/Brandishing in her hand a dart and rolling glances lioness-like__－_'" Will broke off at Tessa's look of incomprehension, and grinned. "Tennyson? If you were English, you'd know. Remind me to find a book about her for you. Regardless, she was a powerful warrior queen. When she was finally defeated, she took poison rather than let herself be captured by the Romans. She was braver than any man. I like to think Charlotte is much in the same mold, is somewhat smaller."

"You seem to be back to your Victorian language." Tessa mumbled, somehow Will heard it and grinned. "Anyways, back to books. You've read _Lady Audley's Secret_?" Tessa seemed impressed and excited at the same time.

Will looked amused. "I prefer _The Trail of the Serpent_. more adventure, less domestic drama. Neither is good as _The Moonstone_, though. Have you read Collins?"

"I love Wilkie Collins!" Tessa cried. "Oh－_Armadale_! And _The Woman in White_... Are you laughing at me?"

"Not at you," Will said, grinning, "more because of you. I've never seen anyone get so excited over books before."

"You already said that."

"I know I did, but it had to be said again."

Tessa smiled, and they just stood there, staring at each other. Tessa found herself getting lost in his deep blue eyes. She saw Will's eyes travel up and down her body, before landing on her lips. Her heart was pounding so loudly that pretty much the whole Institute could hear it.

Will opened his mouth and leaned a bit closer. "It's late." _Seriously? That's all you say?_

"Uh... Yeah... Um, I should go." Tessa looked at the floor and hurried away, her heart still pounding loudly.

_What the hell was that?_

**A/N I know, I know. I know what you guys are thinking. _Two chapters in one day? This girl's amazing! _I was just bored and decided to write it. Also, SORTA WESSA SCENE! I also kinda used a scene from the book Clockwork Angel, so disclaimer, I DON'T OWN THE SCENE, NOR THE CHARACTERS, THE FABULOUS CASSANDRA CLARE DOES.**

**Anyways.**

**Uh... Review!**


	6. Will's Past

Will walked down the stairs to the basement－or so called Henry's lab.

He was supposed to call Tessa down to see something, but he got carried away...

Will shook his head, _stop thinking about it! Remember the curse? That... that can't happen again._

He knocked on the door to the lab and just opened it without waiting for an answer. Henry was poking the 'girl' Jem and he found at the Dark House with something, looking at it at different angles, as if trying to figure out something, which is probably what he is doing. Charlotte was beside Henry, handing him whatever tools he needed. Jem was sitting off to the side, watching Henry while stroking the devil, also known as a cat.

At the sound of the door opening, Jem looked up and brightened at the sight of Will. "Hello, Will. Where's Tessa?"

Well, thank you Jem, poor Will will have to lie. At least he excels in lying. "She said she's a little busy, and will come down tomorrow because it's so late."

Jem's eyes flashed with disappointment, as did Charlotte's. "Oh well."

Will looked towards Henry and the 'girl'. "Well? What did you find?"

Henry was too busy with the 'girl', so Will repeated it louder and louder until Charlotte sighed and just nudged him. Henry looked up and frantically around before landing his eyes on Will. "Oh, um... What did you ask?"

Will sighed. "I asked what did you find?"

"Well, it's definitely made of clockwork, an automaton. The thing that makes it so realistic looking is that the clockwork seems to be covered with real skin, so that's probably why there were many people killed. The clockwork is an advanced piece, so it will take me longer to actually see how it works." Henry explained while poking the automaton. "It is truly extraordinary! A masterpiece, it is."

Jem and Will had found this automaton in the Dark House. It spouted a warning to them about the Magister before twitching and shutting down. Sadly Jem also brought a cat back.

"I swear, Jem. Why did you have to bring that bloody beast in here? The demon is evil!" Will exclaimed, pointing a shaky finger at the cat.

"What do you have against it? It's harmless." Jem pointed out.

"Well, first, it scratched me. Second, it glared at me! Third, it's obviously evil! Can't you see the gleam in its eyes, as if it was plotting our death!"

"Well, face it like a man! Also, how can a cat plot our deaths?" Charlotte interrupted, causing everyone to laugh, even Henry.

"Y-you act like as if this cat was related to ducks!" Jem managed to get out while laughing.

Will gasped, as if he just figured out something, and snapped his fingers. "That's it! This cat is related to ducks! Get it out of here! It's definitely evil."

That comment made everyone burst into laughter again. Watching them laugh made Will realize something. _The curse. _Has being with Tessa grown on him so much to actually be softer with everyone? Will's face hardened, determined to push everyone back again. He can't let them die too. Not since... Will internally shook his head, he can't think about her, it will only cause him grief and guilt.

Jem noticed the change in Will's face and softened up. Will is positive that Jem doesn't know about his past, but probably softened because he does this all the time. Trying to get people to hate him.

Apparently Charlotte noticed too. "Will? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Will snapped, harsher than he intended, causing Charlotte to flinch.

Will stormed out the room and slammed the door shut. He walked around the halls with his head down, trying to find somewhere where he can relax and just _think_.

Will sneaked into the kitchen and grabbed some chocolate that luckily Agatha just made, so it's fresh and delicious. As Will's walking out of the Institute, eating the chocolate that melted in his mouth, he saw a flash of silver. Will shook his head, must be his imagination.

Will plopped another piece of chocolate in his mouth and pushed his way out of the Institute. Wind blew across his face, making his messy hair get in his eyes. Will shook his head to get the hair out of his face. It was dark out, but Will was used to it. He set off walking towards the Thames River, replaying what happened this day in his mind. Will wasn't happy at how he acted around Tessa, but he couldn't help it. Something about her just makes him bring out his true self, not the sarcastic self everyone knows about. He has to push Tessa back otherwise she would die.

Will stood on the Blackfriars Bridge, overlooking the Thames River. He leaned against the railing and was lost in thought. What happened back in his childhood... He just couldn't forget it.

* * *

_Will was wandering around his house, looking for any signs of adventure. He was stuck in the house because it was raining. Will would've gone outside anyways, but mother wouldn't allow it. There was always this door that lead down into the basement, where father usually worked at, and Will was always curious about it, but it was always locked._

_ Looking at the door now, Will wanted to go in really badly. He pushed at the door, and surprisingly the door opened. Has father forgotten to lock it? Will crept down the stairs, looking around for any signs of father. If father found him down in the forbidden basement, Will would be in serious trouble. Seeing there was no one, Will bounded down the rest of the staircase and started to look at everything. _

_ All the things there were cool, but there was one thing that captured Will's curiosity. It was a box with a symbol on it. The symbol was a snake looking dragon thing biting its own tail, making a circle shape with its body. Will grabbed it and was determined to open it. He was so absorbed in what he was doing, he didn't notice Ella, his older sister, bounding down the stairs._

_ "No!" Will heard Ella scream, but it was too late. Will had already opened the box._

_ There was light filling up the whole room, causing both Ella and Will to not be able to see. When the light faded, there was this cobalt blue... _thing _standing in front of them. Will fell to the ground, not having any knowledge of what this creature was, and screamed. Ella stood in front of him, holding a blazing blade thing, looking braver than ever. Will admired Ella for that._

_ "Begone, demon!" Ella cried, slashing the sword as if trying to scare it off._

_ The 'demon' laughed an evil laugh, and then hissed at Ella. "Foolish girl. You do not know nothing of the Shadow World, do you?"_

_ "I read some of father's books, I know that you are a demon, the blade I'm wielding is a seraph blade, and that you came from a pyxis box."_

_ Ella stepped closer to the demon with the blade leveled in front of her. Will wanted to cry out at her to stay back, but before he could, the demon lashed out its tail at her and sent Ella flying, crashing into the wall. Will screamed and shout, knowing he cannot do anything to help._

_ The demon turned to Will and silenced him with a glare. "You, you are good enough. I cannot avenge your father, for he is not here, but you, his son, will do." Will sucked in a deep breath. "I curse you, so all ones that love you shall die, starting with her." The demon flicked its tail at Ella, and disappeared._

* * *

After that, Ella had died the next day, which proved that the curse was true. Will ran away to the Institute to protect his family, and became a Shadowhunter. The only person he let in is James, who never pestered him and was always there for him. Who was... dying anyways... Will shook his head. _No, don't be foolish, Jem_ will _live_.

Will straightened, noticing that it was very late, walked around London a little bit more, and went back to the Institute. As he walked, he was thinking of a bizarre adventure that will make him look bad.

Little did Will know that the whole time he was being followed and watched.

**A/N look, sorry I didn't update in a while, I got too caught up in this TV show. But here you have it, Will's past. It may not be exactly like what it actually was, but I didn't have the book. the chapter could have been longer, but... ah whatever.**

**you guys can probably tell who was following Will.**

**the automaton was also who you probably think it was.**

**and... yeah.**

**review please?**


	7. Automaton Ambush

Tessa opened the door to the dining room.

Charlotte looked up at the arrival of Tessa. "Good morning, Tessa. After you finish breakfast, can you meet Henry, Jem, Will and I in the basement?"

"Um... Okay...?" Tessa answered, confused at what was going on.

"Just to inform you, yesterday when Will and Jem went to the Dark House, they found something that we would like you to see."

Tessa just nodded and sat down to eat. Will was being his broody self, just sitting there, arranging and rearranging the toast pieces to make shapes, with a permanent scowl on his face. Jem was watching Will and trying to predict what shapes they made as he sips his tea. Jessamine was nowhere to be seen. Charlotte was trying to make a conversation with Henry, but he was too engrossed with a clockwork part he was fiddling with to notice.

Just an average day.

_Great._

"Henry." Tessa tried to get his attention.

"Mmhmm... Yes darling?" Henry absently called out, causing Charlotte to sigh and give up.

"Henry." Tessa said more firmly and louder, making Henry's head snap up.

"Wha- Who calls me?" Henry exclaimed.

Tessa sighed and shook her head and mumbles about how Henry is a lost cause. "Henry, when do you think I can go back to my time?"

This captured everyone's attention. Will's head snapped up and accidently bumped his knee into the table, which caused the toast 'art' to scatter and Jem's tea to spill all over the table. Jem stood up quickly to try and clean up the mess, and Charlotte choked on her own tea.

The only person unaffected was Henry.

Henry cleared his throat and began. "Well, I can't make a portal to take you back to your time alone, so I have contacted someone. He was busy so I just set things up. I'm still working on the frame of the portal, so it's not quite ready for Magnus Bane yet. It will take a lot of time, but I'm sure you'll be able to pass time until then."

"How long will it take to finish it?" Tessa asked.

"We don't know yet. It could take up to months, or it could be ready in just a few days."

"Another question, who's Magnus Bane?"

Jem spoke up. "He's a powerful warlock."

Will butted into the conversation. "Has the Clave contacted us yet, Charlotte? About what we should do about Tessa? I know they are extremely busy, but we have to do something, she can't stay here forever, she's a mundane!"

"Brother Enoch said she isn't a mundane." Charlotte shot back.

"When did he say that? If so, what is she then?"

"He said it when he healed her from when you brought her back. We still don't know what is she yet, or what power she possess that makes her special."

"What if she isn't special?"

"If she isn't then why would the Dark Sisters and the Magister is looking for her?"

"I don't know! What is her power anyways?"

"Nobody knows! I don't even think _she_ knows!"

Tessa cleared her throat in between the two's arguing. "Ahem. _She_ in the room."

The two just ignored her and continued on with their argument about her.

Tessa leaned towards Jem. "They're just plain rude, aren't they?" She whispered.

Jem choked back a laugh. "Let's just leave them to it." He whispered back.

Tessa stood up. "I'm going for a walk. How it got from me going back to the future to this I will never know."

Jem chuckled and stood up too. "I shall accompany you, if that's okay."

Tessa smiled. "Sure! Just let me change into my outside clothing."

* * *

"Tessa, I want to show you something." Jem said.

They were walking down the roads of London. The weather was just the normal London weather, dreary and stormy as always.

"What do you want to show me?" Tessa asked.

Jem smiled warmly at her. "You'll see."

They continued walking until they stopped at a bridge. A river was flowing rapidly below it. Tessa has heard of it in her novels, it was the Thames River.

"Thames River? Why did you bring me here?" Tessa asked.

"So you have heard of it." Jem stated. "Well, this place is one of my favourite spots in London. Quite a beautiful site, really."

Tessa looked around, trying to see what's so special about this river. "Hmph. I don't see anything special about it. Unless you're talking about the weather, then you've gone crazy."

Jem laughed, which somewhat made Tessa's heart flutter. "It's one of my favourite spots because it calms me down. The sound of the splashing river seems... I don't know how to describe it, since I'm not good with words."

"Something with music?" Jem nodded. "Probably because you play the freaking violin." Tessa muttered.

"Anyways, it's best to come here at night. It seems beautiful with the moonlight shining on it."

"Well it ain't night time now, so let's get going." Tessa cheerfully said, wanting to explore more of London.

Jem smiled and held an arm out. Not used to the Victorian custom, Tessa hesitantly took it. They walked side by side, chatting along the way as Jem explained the sites of London he's about to show her. Suddenly Jem starting coughing, hacking violently, his whole body shaking.

"Jem? Jem, are you alright?" Tessa asked, looking up at him with concern.

Jem quickly put his arm on the other side so she couldn't see it, but not before she caught sight of a flash of red. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was caught up in another hacking fit. Tessa finally saw what was happening.

He was coughing blood.

_Real_ blood.

"Jem? Jem! I- Oh, dear God. What should I do?" Tessa started panicking, looking frantically around for a solution.

Her eyes landed on one familiar man, arm in arm with a blank looking woman. Tessa blinked, trying to see if she was imagining things.

Nope, it's real.

It's the Dark Sister's coachman.

_Shit._

Tessa blinked again. Soon the coachman and the woman is right in front of Jem and Tessa.

"_Beware, Nephilim, Shapeshifter. The Magister will get you._" The coachman squeaked and croaked out.

"Shape－" _Cough_. "Shifter...?" Jem choked out.

Tessa gritted her teeth, but before she could run, they were surrounded. By these metal mechanic thingies that look like human. She could tell because they have a blank look in their faces. Beside her Jem struggled to stand up straight, causing Tessa to focus on him.

"Jem. Are you okay?" Tessa asked.

Jem straightened, looking better than before, but still pale as ever. Blood stains his mouth and his sleeves.

"I'm fine..." Jem croaked, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat. "I'm fine." He repeated, sounding better than before.

Jem lifted his cane with the jade head of a dragon on top. He pressed down on the head and a knife shot out of the cane. Of course _he_ would have a retractable knife in the cane.

Tessa watched as Jem plunged the knife into the nearest robot thing, pulled it out and went onto the other. Soon a path was made. Before other robot thingies could block the path, Jem took Tessa's hand and pulled her away from the place.

How people not notice the commotion, nobody knows.

* * *

Jem pushed open the gates to the Institute and ushered Tessa inside. He looked behind him. The automatons are gaining up quick. Jem pushed at the gates to close and ran to catch up with Tessa. Before he could reach her, his body halted to a stop and blood spilled out of his mouth in coughs.

"Jem? _Jem!_ Jem, can you keep on going?" Tessa rapidly asked while the automatons banged on the gates, working on getting it open.

When the fit stopped, Jem looked up, blood still dripping from his mouth. "Quick, Tessa, get inside the Institute."

"But I can't leave you here!" The banging increased.

"You have to! You can't fight, but I can, so I have to defend you and all the others from them."

Tessa stared at him. "Jem..."

Jem wobbly pushed himself up with the cane, and held it up like a spear. "Quick!" He yelled just as the gates banged open.

Jem didn't look back and charged.

* * *

What happened next was a blur.

As the gates open, so did the Institute door, and out came the other Shadowhunters.

Tessa hid behind a pillar as she watched the Shadowhunters and the robot thingies battle it out. She wanted to help _so_ badly, but she can't do anything. The two _parabatai_, Jem and Will, are fighting fiercely back to back, only to pause when Jem coughed up blood. Charlotte was fighting in a group off to the side while Henry was hacking away at the robot thingies with some sort of dagger with a blinding light attached to it.

Tessa looked back to the pair of _parabatai_, and saw they were separated. Jem was nowhere to be seen, and Will was yelling his name, obviously searching for him. The crowd of robot thingies lessened as more plopped to the ground twitching and broken.

Finally Tessa managed to spot Jem. He was off to the side, in one of the most violent hacking fits she's ever seen. A small pool of blood was on the ground, and more dripped down. What Jem didn't notice was a robot thing was creeping up behind him.

Tessa almost screamed at what she thinks was going to happen, but instead the robot knocked him out and got blood all over itself. Then suddenly all the robot things stopped attacking and retreated, leaving Tessa really confused and scared.

"Jem? Jem!" Will yelled out, jumping over broken parts of the robots, running towards Jem's unconscious body.

Will dropped down to his knees before him, picked up Jem and yelled out he's going to take Jem to the Infirmary. He picked up Jem and ran inside, heading towards the Infirmary.

Tessa came out from behind the pillar, shaken up from what she had seen and heard. _What's going to happen next?_

All she can do is hope and wait.

**A/N I can't update much frequently as before on weekdays because of school and homework. So yeah. Anyways... somewhat I was listening to Take It Off by Ke$ha while writing this... There's also a little Jem POV in there :)**

**I don't have much to say.**

**But this fighting automaton scene was part of the books.**

**Just a bit different.**

**Review?**


	8. Vathek

Jem slowly opened his eyes, feeling terribly feverish.

He moved, or _tried_ to move, his head to the side, only managing to get a glimpse of dark hair.

The door opened to reveal a disheveled looking Tessa, as if she just woke up.

Jem slowly sat up. "Hi Tessa." Jem smiled.

Tessa gave him a crooked smile, wobbling in, seeming to be disoriented. "Hey. How do you feel?"

"Good enough."

Tessa lazily looked around the room, before eyes falling onto the lump of dark messy hair. "You know that Will stayed with you all night, right?"

Jem turned to look at the ball of raven black hair, just realizing it was Will. He smiled and ruffled Will's hair. "He's always like this."

Just when he said it, Will shifted and mumbled something too soft for Jem to hear it. Will groaned and looked up, still tired from sleep. "Jem...?" Will shook his head to clear it, "Jem!"

Jem smiled at Will. "Hello."

"Are you alright?" Will shot up.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you for asking." Jem smiled again. It seems that he's full of smiles today.

Jem looked up to see Tessa sit down at the edge of the bed. "Anyways, Charlotte said we all need to meet. So when you guys are ready, go to the basement."

Will stood up. "I suppose I should leave to get dressed." He turned and closed the door behind him.

Tessa looked at Jem. "I should change out of my PJ's too. And take a morning shower. See you later." She stood and left.

Jem lay on the bed for a little while more before standing up and getting ready for the meeting.

* * *

Jem sat down in a seat and watched as Tessa and Will bicker. How Tessa somewhat manage Will, he will never know. Charlotte was off to the side, pacing as she waited for Henry to arrive. Henry suddenly burst through the doors, jumping around happily.

"Henry! What's gotten into you?" Charlotte cried, watching as Henry jumped around, seeming really hyper.

"I've did it! I did it!" Henry yelled.

"You did what?" Tessa yelled back, really annoyed at Henry.

Jem chuckled at all the fuss about what Henry did, watching amusingly as Will joined in too.

"I finished the Sensor!" Henry cried, causing everyone to fall silent.

"SERIOUSLY?" Tessa yelled, seeing that that's just all he has to say.

Charlotte clapped her hands, trying to get the fuming teenagers' - as Tessa calls it - attention. "Alright. Henry here is going to tell you about the research he has done. About the automaton, Tessa's portal, and the Magister. Well, the last one including me."

Henry cleared his throat. "Alright," Henry explained all the information about the automaton Jem and Will found, and showed Tessa the 'girl', making her explain that that's the Dark Sister's maid, Miranda.

Will raised his hand when Tessa spoke. "How do you know that if you've never actually _been_ with the Dark Sisters?"

Tessa made a spluttering noise. "Uh. Well. Um. Uh..."

"You have some explaining to do here Miss." Will demanded.

"Um... You see... Remember when I went on that trip with Jessamine?"

"Yes..."

"And Jem, remember that I've been having nightmares after that. They stopped by the way."

"Yes. You kept waking me up with your screams." Jem said, recalling what happened before.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Well, they were about..." Tessa explained all about her dreams, about what would've happened if Will hadn't showed up.

Silence greeted Tessa until Will decided to break it. "How about you demonstrate it?"

Tessa nodded and concentrated. Jem couldn't tell what was going on in her mind, but after awhile it was like something was circling her, then having a grip on her. She started to shift shapes, but Jem couldn't really tell what was happening with the swirling... aura thing surrounding her. After the misty thing dissipated, instead of Tessa, there was a young girl instead.

This caused an outrageous amount of questions directed at Tessa as she turned back into herself. "Maybe we should give poor Tessa a break." Jem suggested.

Everybody stopped barraging Tessa with questions and turned to Henry. "Alright. So I still haven't finished your portal yet, Tessa, and Magnus said he already has someone who needs help, so he's been busy... Wonder why..." Jem, out of the corner of his eyes, saw Will stiffen. _What could be up with him?_ "Charlotte, it's your turn."

Charlotte stepped up. "We don't have much info on the Magister, but we do know that a vampire is part of it. I've decided that Henry, Will and I will go check it out. Jem just recovered, so he shouldn't go. Tessa isn't properly trained, she can't defend herself," that comment only earned a 'HEY!' from Tessa, "Jessamine wouldn't want to fight. Sophie, Thomas, and Agatha are needed here."

"But I wanna go!" Tessa whined, making her puppy dog face.

Charlotte sighed, obviously wanting to let her go. "A no is a no. You must stay here. If you go, you may be in danger."

Tessa huffed and looked away, looking disappointed and angry, making Charlotte sigh.

"This meeting is over. Go and rest up." Charlotte concluded.

* * *

Tessa jumped onto the bed and sighed. _Why couldn't she go? It's so _boring _around here. _Tessa took out her phone and turned it on. 91% of batteries left. Eh. She tapped the screen a few times and the phone started to play music. Music blasted through the speakers as Tessa hummed to it, kicking her feet in the air. **(A/N Like you just don't care! ... What? It rhymes. *looks around nervously* It wasn't me! *throws hands in air*)**

She seriously has nothing to do... except to reread a book! Tessa grabbed a book off the bookshelf in her room and examined the cover. _Allegiant._ Great. Now she can bawl her eyes out after reading it and cause a commotion. Tessa grabbed another one. _To Kill A Mockingbird. _Tessa read this one too many times, maybe she should give it a rest. Next one. _Pride and Prejudice. _Well, well, well. This may be a- nah, she just read it yesterday! It wouldn't be fun to read it again.

Tessa sighed, giving up. She laid still on the bed, just listening to the music. A certain someone entered her mind. Yup, you guessed it, Will. The last time she really had a proper, or at least a _nice_, conversation with him was three nights ago. He recommended a book to Tessa. Tessa scrunched up her nose in concentration, trying to remember what book was it. _Vathek_! That's the name.

As if on cue, something slid under Tessa's door. _A book_. Tessa picked it up. _Wow, what a coincidence_, Tessa thought, _when I was thinking of _Vathek_, the actual book slid under my door. _Tessa opened the cover, there was a poem there:

_For Tessa Gray, on occasion of being given a copy of _Vathek _to read:_

_Caliph Vathek and his dark horde_

_Are bound for Hell, you won't be bored!_

_Your faith in me will be restored-_

_Unless this token you find untoward_

_And my poor gift you have ignored._

-Will

Tessa burst out laughing. Will always seemed to know how to make her laugh... and mad. Occasionally. Tessa opened _Vathek_, a book to read! She sat on her bed and started reading.

In the end, she fell asleep on the book, trying to keep awake to read more.

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I have school homework and stuff! This isn't my best work, I'm terribly sorry, but I just couldn't think at the moment. I didn't have any ideas for this chapter, either. But hey, Jem's POV!**

** The strange thing about me is that I get addicted to the strangest things. TV shows, Youtubers, video games... Well, I got too into some stuff and so I haven't updated.**

**Also the poem is actually in the book, Clockwork Prince, pg 81. :) Disclaimer: Cassie Clare owns the poem and the characters :) **

**Sure this chapter's mainly about learning info and shtufff... but I'm naming it Vathek because the ending's the only interesting thing in this**

** Well... yeah. Review please?**


	9. Forsaken or Shadowhunter?

Tessa almost choked on her tea when Henry came bursting in. His sleeve was on _fire. _Sometimes she feels deep concern for the man's sanity. She also wonders how in the world did he set himself on fire and not notice.

Not many people were at the dining room today for breakfast, only Tessa, Jem, and Will. Sadly.

Tessa looked up and saw Will wobble a bit at Henry's sudden appearance. He was standing on one of the sideboards, "readjusting" the gasolier, though to Tessa it looks like he's just making it worse. It appeared that Jem had hanged it "crookedly" - it seemed fine to Tessa - and Will just had to continue on and on about straightening it.

"It serves you right if you break it and fall." Jem said, looking up at Will with a dubious yet amused expression.

Tessa cleared her throat, gathering most people's attention, and pointed at the flaming Henry. The reaction was immediate. Jem stood up, grabbed the flowers out of a flower vase and poured the remaining water onto Henry's sleeve. Will stumbled a bit and managed to catch himself before he fell. Charlotte conveniently came in at that point, face-palmed, sighed and shook her head before heading back out. Tessa just sat there and watched everything unfold in front of her.

"Why was your sleeve on fire?" Jem asked Henry, sitting down back in his chair.

"My sleeve was on fire? That means my-"

"NOBODY REALLY CARES ABOUT YOUR INVENTIONS, HENRY." Tessa interrupted, tired of listening to Henry rant on and on about some new invention.

Henry huffed. "Well someone doesn't have any appreciation on the inventions I created for them," Tessa snorted at that. "Anyways, I did it! I've gotten my Phosphor to work at last!" Henry held up a little copper tube looking thing with a black button on the side. "It functions on the principle of witchlight but is five times more powerful."

"So it's basically a very, _very_ bright witchlight." Tessa pointed out.

"Yes!" He started acting all hyper and excited. "Wait till you see it! Just watch."

Henry held up the object. Jem started to move forward to stop him, but Henry has already pressed the button. There was a blinding flare of light and a whooshing sound, then the room was plunged into blackness.

"Am I blind?" Will's voice floated out of the darkness, tinged with annoyance. "I'm not going to be at all pleased if you've blinded me, Henry."

"Nope, I think we're all blind." Tessa said.

"Um... No. Well, uh..." Henry stammered, seemingly worried and nervous. "It seems that the Phosphor turned all the lights in the room _off_."

"Why am I not surprised?" Tessa wondered.

Before anybody could answer that, there was a loud clash. A thump came after that. Tessa felt herself being pushed to the ground by a body - presumably Will's, for he is the only one that could fall from a height. Judging from the warm breaths fanning over her face, it was a person. He was right on top of her. Very close. Too close. Nobody dared to move, because possibly just one movement could cause... Tessa mentally shook her head. Nope, nope, and nope.

Luckily the door opened and light flooded in. Everybody sighed in relief yet blinking rapidly to the change in lighting. Charlotte was at the door, holding a witchlight lamp. Well, at least now Tessa knows who's _on top of her_ and _so close just one little movement could cause their lips to touch_. Will freaking Herondale. For a little while those two just stared into each other's eyes. Tessa felt herself getting lost into his deep, blue ones...

She quickly looked away and pushed him off of her, using her hair to cover up her blush. They both straightened up and got their acts together, trying to act like nothing had happened. Thankfully nobody saw their "moment". _Oh thank you table_, Tessa thought, _for you have been the most wonderful thing to cover up that embarrassing moment_.

"What in the Angel happened here?" Charlotte exclaimed, Jessamine coming in right behind her.

Almost as quick as she came here, Jessamine left. "Well," Tessa muttered as Henry explained the situation, "She's nice. No hi or hello? No bye?"

Charlotte sighed. "Looks like we're eating by witchlight."

* * *

Tessa closed the door to her room. That really didn't go as expected. Apparently Henry's inventions shut down all the lights in the whole Institute. What would happen when nighttime comes? More witchlight? At least her phone and laptop works, might as well have one of those reading-with-music sessions.

Tessa turned on her phone and chose a song. She picked off a book - _To Kill A Mocking Bird_ - from her shelf, plopped onto the bed and started reading.

She was halfway through the book when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Tessa called.

Sophie came in. "Miss Branwell is having a meeting with the Enclave at noon, so please stay clear of the library."

"What are they going to discuss about?" Tessa asked, her curiosity peaking.

"I was not given that information. There is a possibility they will be talking about what to do with you."

Tessa sighed. "Thank you Sophie, I'll keep in mind _not_ to go to the library at noon."

Sophie left Tessa alone again. Well, she did only say _keep in mind_, doesn't mean she'll stay clear of it.

* * *

Tessa sat down in the library with _To Kill A Mockingbird_ still in her hands. Music no longer blasts from her phone. It was quiet in the library. In libraries, Tessa always preferred to sit on the window ledge, where she could see the dreary, gray skies of London. She sighed and continued reading.

Tessa looked up, hearing voices. Will and Jem. The door opened to reveal them. Jem caught Tessa's eye and smiled at her.

"You're interested in seeing what the Enclave wants to talk about?" Jem asked, walking towards her with Will on his tail.

"Yup." Tessa shortly replied.

"_To Kill A Mockingbird_?" Will read the title of her book in a questioning manner.

"Yes."

Will scratched his head as if he was thinking. "Never heard of it."

Jem raised an eyebrow at that as Tessa snorted. "No duh. This book was published in 1960, this is 1878, of course you haven't heard of it."

Will just dismissed this and grabbed another book from the shelf. Jem just stood there awkwardly.

"What time is it?" Tessa asked.

"About noon, the Clave should be arriving soon." Jem said.

As if on cue, the door opened to reveal a whole bunch of people. The people came in and sat down as Charlotte closed the door. Will pushed Jem and Tessa behind a bookcase to hide them. Tessa saw Will's eyes land on a brown haired boy and he growled, as if he hated or had some sort of grudge against him. Jem sighed at Will's behavior beside her.

"Does Will not like him or something?" Tessa asked Jem as they watched Will grumble something about a "bastard", "stupid-headed idiot" and "disgrace to the Shadowhunters".

"He... Well, you'll see."

"Gabriel Lightwood, that bastard, what's he doing here?" Tessa heard Will mutter, still glaring at the boy.

Jem sighed again. "Just don't get in a fight with him, Will."

"Rather a lot to ask, don't you think?" Will said without looking at Jem. Tessa shook her head, man this guy _really_ must hate that Gabriel person.

"Please, sit down somewhere. Make yourselves comfortable." Charlotte gestured everyone towards the chairs.

"I believe we are here to talk about that... Shape shifter girl, aren't we?" A tall, gray-haired man who looked a lot like that Gabriel guy said.

"Frederick Ashdown and George Penhallow, sit here, if you please," Charlotte said, apparently ignoring the gray-haired man. "Lilian Highsmith, if you'd sit over there-"

"Where is Henry then, if you ignored my other question." The man said again. "He is one of the heads of the Institute, he ought to be here."

Charlotte paused for only a fraction of a second before smiling, covering up her pause. "He's on his way, Mr. Lightwood." Seriously, it was obvious that she was lying.

"Is that man the father of the Gabriel guy Will hates?" Tessa whispered to Jem.

"Yes. Benedict Lightwood." Tessa nodded, satisfied with the answer.

The Benedict man turned around just as Will ducked away, but it was too late. "Who's there? Show yourselves."

Will glanced towards Jem and Tessa. "Might as well, they know someone's back here anyways." She looked at Will pointedly, who put up his hands in the 'what-did-I-do' manner. Tessa shook her head and walked out.

Gasps erupted from all over the room. Many people were muttering and whispering to one another. She caught the words '_clothing_', '_what in the Angel's name_', '_shape shifter_', and '_is that her?_'. Will and Jem walked out from behind her. The Gabriel guy's face morphed from disbelief to anger when he lay eyes on Will, as Will started to call him names under his breath.

Gabriel smirked. "Aren't you a little too young for an Enclave meeting?"

"Aren't you?" Will snapped.

"I turned eighteen in June," Gabriel bragged. "I have every right to participate in Enclave activities." The two started yelling insults at each other, while Jem just sighed and face-palmed, disappointed in the two.

"How fascinating for you," said a white-haired woman. "So this is her, Lottie? She doesn't seem much, and has quite a sense of fashion."

"Yes, this is her, Aunt Callida." Tessa was surprised, _Aunt_ Callida? "Did you forget that I told you she was from the future?"

"Where's the proof?"

"The clothing should be enough."

"It could just be her with a different sense of fashion and made those... those clothing."

Charlotte sighed and rubbed her temple. "How about we continue this Enclave meeting, we can talk about it with the others."

Benedict meanwhile was studying Tessa. "This warlock, what can she do? Let's have it then, show us what you can do."

"I'm not a warlock." Tessa huffed, annoyed on always being called a warlock.

"If you're not a warlock, what else could you be?"

Charlotte clapped her hands, earning everyone's attention. "Alright, we're going to start this meeting. Will, Jem and Tessa, would please leave the library?"

Jem shrugged and walked towards the door with Will still throwing insults at Gabriel following behind. When Tessa was about to go and catch up to them, the one Charlotte called George Penhallow spoke up. "Actually, is it alright if Miss Tessa Gray stayed?"

Charlotte looked surprised. "I... Yes, I suppose so. Tessa, how about you take a seat over there." She pointed at a free chair.

"So, what can the girl do?" Benedict asked.

"She is supposed to be a shape shifter, but of what species, we do not know." Charlotte explained.

"How about we let her demonstrate her ability to us."

"Do you mind, Tessa?"

Tessa gripped her clockwork angel. "Not really."

Charlotte nodded as Tessa went around, asking for little objects of the people who look like her size. She didn't want to embarrass one of them by having her clothing fall off or rip because of the size. Finally, she had a hold on a ring and concentrated, searching for the little piece of the person in her mind. She felt herself ripple and let the Change take over her. When she opened her eyes, the Enclave were all shocked speechless. She Changed back and returned the ring. Conversations erupted all around her.

"Unbelievable."

"I think she's a warlock."

"Definitely a warlock."

"But even the Silent Brothers don't know about her."

"We don't have evidence."

"How about we test her."

"How?"

"It's simple, just-"

"Quiet down, please!" Charlotte commanded. Silence. "Good."

There was this woman that sat beside her, she kept staring at Tessa, and it is creeping her out. What's creepier is that she had this strange glint in her eyes, a mix between hunger and desperation. _Is she going to eat her or something?_

Tessa mentally shook her head and went back to listening to what Charlotte was saying. "As for the automatons and the Magister business, we have evidence that it is real and happening, for Jem and most of the Shadowhunters residing in the London Institute had witnessed it. Henry and I will research about it next week, for we had found a possible connection to it."

"I suggest something, and it is about this warlock." The woman who was staring at her said.

"What would it be?" Charlotte asked.

In a flash, the woman's hand darted out and grabbed Tessa's arm. She reached into a pocket and took out a crystal, metal rod looking thing and rolled it between her fingers, thinking.

The guy named Frederick Ashdown jumped forward. "What are you doing?"

The woman glared at Tessa, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "This is a dangerous one, something must be done with her. Also, didn't you people want to see what she is? Well, this can be a test, a test to see what she is, and to fix the flaws in her acts."

Silence filled the room, Tessa knows that the woman had captured their interest, yet Tessa knows this is not going to turn out well.

"If we put a voyance rune on her, she may become Forsaken." A man said.

"But either way, if we do this, we will know what she is." The woman countered.

"If she becomes Forsaken, we will have to punish or kill her because of the laws."

"Then the Magister wouldn't have his hands on her, would he?" The woman grinned, to Tessa, it seemed evil, but to the others, it probably wasn't. "If she becomes Shadowhunter, it would surely help us to have one more recruit."

Benedict stood up. "I agree with her, I think we should do it." He nodded. Charlotte was strangely quiet throughout this whole conversation.

Suddenly, Tessa felt coldness touch her hand, then it suddenly changed into searing hotness. The changes in temperature caused her to be dizzy and disoriented. She felt her being drawn on, and it stung, Tessa bit her tongue to keep her from crying out. A while later the pressure left. Tessa was panting and felt over heated. She felt the pain slowly seeping in, and hissed.

Henry burst through the doors. "Hello! I've got the Phosphor-" The pain suddenly crashed down on her, it shot up her arm and spread throughout her whole body.

Tessa screamed.

* * *

Will bolted down the stairs when he heard Tessa scream. He was watching and listening to the Enclave meeting from above with Jem. _That blasted woman, why did she do that?_ The older you are when you get your first runes, the more pain there is. And there was a possibility that she will become Forsaken. He charged through the doors to the library and saw Tessa unconscious on the ground. Her face was flushed and scrunched up in pain. Will walked over and put a hand over her forehead. She was _burning_.

"Quick! Get her to the Infirmary! Call the Silent Brothers!" Charlotte shouted.

Will picked her up, bridal style, and went out the door. Jem bumped into him and saw Tessa in his arms. "Is she okay?"

"She's burning up, but alive. I'm taking her to the Infirmary." Will continued walking to the Infirmary with Jem beside him.

"Do you need help carrying her?" Jem asked, wanting to help.

"No, she's as light was a feather." Will replied.

Jem pushed open the Infirmary doors for Will. He set down Tessa on a bed and sat down beside her. Jem sat down on the bed beside hers.

"When do you think the Silent Brothers will come?" Jem asked, trying to create a conversation.

"Soon. They always come rather quickly, not sure what's the secret behind their fast transportation." Will replied.

Behind him, Tessa groaned and turned over towards him. Will absently stroke her hair.

Jem eyed him. "You like her, don't you?"

"What? No I don't." Will said. Poker face up, pretend you're playing poker.

"Yes you do, a pretty girl was distracting you."

Will was surprised, Jem usually didn't call girls pretty. "Really, I didn't notice." He said flatly.

"I noticed you noticing."

Will rolled his eyes, lacking a comeback to win the 'argument'. Brother Enoch came through the door at that moment.

_"I will be tending to Miss Theresa Gray now, please leave the room."_ Brother Enoch 'said'

"I'm sure she will kill you when she realized you called her 'Theresa'." Will muttered jokingly under his breath.

The two _parabatai _left the room and started walking down the hall. The atmosphere in the whole Institute felt nervous, anxious. It just feels wrong.

"Tessa will be okay, right?" Will asked, creating a conversation.

"There's no guarantee that it will be alright. Actually, the only way for her to be alright is for her specimen to actually be Shadowhunter." Jem answered.

"Why do people keep talking about her like she's some sort of creature?" Will muttered, though somehow Jem caught the comment.

"I believe we're all creatures, whether we like it or not. Humans are Mundanes, Shadowhunters are Shadowhunters, Downworlders are Downworlders. There isn't really anything that is normal on this planet. To be honest, I really don't think there _is_ a definition of 'normal'." Jem said.

Will stared at him for a while. "You know what Tessa would've said? '_Man, that's deep_'."

Jem grinned. "I realized something, you know?"

"What?"

"We talk like how Tessa speaks like. All slang-y and future-y."

Will gasped and pointed at Jem, realization in his eyes. "You just said something like her!"

The two smiled at each other and started laughing, the mood lighting up. "Good times, you know." Will sighed.

Jem suddenly started chuckling. "Remember that time when you made me feed poultry pie to the mallards in the park, trying to breed a whole new race of cannibalistic ducks?"

"They ate it, too! Bloodthirsty little beasts, never trust a duck." Will muttered the last part.

Jem threw his head back and laughed. "I don't get why you hate them so much. How did you develop the duck phobia anyways?"

"First of all, it is _not_ a duck phobia, it is a strong hatred for ducks. Secondly, that is a story for another time."

Jem hummed for a while. "I like ducks."

Will gasped. "How could you? They are bloodthirsty, vicious beasts that are probably planning to kill the whole race of Shadowhunters! They are possibly a bigger threat than the Magister guy!"

Jem chuckled for a bit, then let the silence take over. The two parted ways and went back to their own bedrooms.

Will fell asleep worrying about Tessa, and dreamed about duck armies coming to kill him.

**A/N OOOOOOOH UNEXPECTED PLOT TWIST!**

**I've decided on which one Tessa is, AND YOU WILL NEVER KNOW UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Anyways... OMFG I IS SO SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE FOR A WHOLE MONTH! IT'S THE USUAL SCHOOL STUFF!**

**Will: Excuses, excuses. Go on, tell the truth.**

**Me: But... IT'S TRUE! Well, I also keep forgetting and get caught up on other things. BUT PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Due to my long absence, I reward you for the long wait with a longer chapter! Isn't that great?**

**Anyways, I read this extra scene by Cassie Clare about why Will hates ducks ****( It's on her website! Type this after it: [/my-writing/excerpts-extras/ducks/] or search up 'why Will hates ducks')**, and I am dying of laughter over here. I mean seriously. XD

**For those who are wondering why I use so many scenes that are from the book, it's because this is basically the same thing, except Tessa has a different attitude, and I've decided to change it a little, as you can tell from this chapter :P**

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows! I appreciate it :)**

**Review please? :3**


End file.
